Porque ahora, somos felices
by You make me so happy
Summary: Llegó el día. Se acabó todo. Iba a perder a la mujer del que había estado enamorado desde que tuvo memoria. Se alejaría de él para siempre. Pero no quería separarse de ella, se lo había prometido. Quería ser el hombre de su vida, pero, era su hermano. Y aquello, esta mal, muy mal.


**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Antes de leer, les recomiendo que escuchen ''Read All About it'' de Emeli Sande. Este one-shot se inspiró en esa excelente canción. (:**

* * *

**Porque ahora, somos felices.**

Se ajustó la corbata delante del espejo. Llegó el día. Se acabó todo. Iba a perder a la mujer del que había estado enamorado desde que tuvo memoria. Se alejaría de él para siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar. No quería derramar ninguna lágrima. No ahora. Salió con un rostro serio y, a la vez, triste. Su hermana se iba a casar con otro que no era él. Aquello le dolía, y mucho. Amaba a su hermana. Había compartido toda su vida junto a ella. Era su otra mitad. Era él en versión femenina. No quería separarse de ella, se lo había prometido. Aún a sí, el destino era cruel.

Caminó hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba su hermana. Se quedó observando la puerta amarilla que les separaba. Suspiró y fingió una sonrisa. Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que un ''_adelante''_ se escuchó desde el otro lado. Abrió la puerta y la cerró al divisar a su hermana sentada en una pequeña silla delante de un enorme espejo. Tras observar a su hermano sonrió y se levantó. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco sin mangas que se ajustaba a sus pechos y, justo por debajo de la cintura, caía elegantemente hasta el suelo. Le habían rizado las puntas al rubio cabello de la joven, y le habían decorado la cara con el maquillaje justo. Su hermano se sonrojó. Tenía a un ángel delante de él.

-Dios, estas, estas...- No encontraba palabras para describirla. Su hermana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, provocando que el mayor sonriera tiernamente. Como la adoraba. Se acercó a ella y la agarró del mentón. El sonrojo de la joven iba en aumento.- Estas preciosa, princesa.- Le alagó besando su mejilla. Rin abrazó a su hermano. No quería separarse de él. Len correspondió al abrazo triste. Cada vez estaban más cerca de que sus vidas se separaran para siempre. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del mayor, seguida por las demás. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la menor.

-Len, ¿estas llorando?- Le preguntó separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarle. De sus ojos no paraban de fluir lágrimas y lágrimas y su nariz se había puesto roja.- No llores.- Le pidió acariciando su mejilla algo mojada. Él desvió la mirada sin dejar de llorar. Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a humedecerse.- Len, no llores, harás que llore yo. Y como lo haga me van a matar.- Le pidió obteniendo una pequeña risa como respuesta.- Mírame.- Len miró a su hermana a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.- Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, ¿si? Nunca perderemos el contacto.- Sonrió la joven. El chico asintió y volvió a abrazar a la joven con más fuerza que antes. Ella correspondió de la misma manera. Fue Len quien se separó primero y acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana. Ella no dejaba de sonreír. Poco a poco, sus rostros se iban acercando. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se separaron de repente y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados. Estuvieron a punto de sellar el pacto con el diablo.- V-voy a abrir l-la puerta.- Dijo Rin caminando hacia la puerta. El chico miró el suelo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hola, pequeña.- Saludó su padre entrando a la habitación.- Len, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó extrañado su padre. Creyó haberle dicho antes que no se acercara a su hermana.

-Tan solo quise despedirme de ella antes de que la alejes de mi vida- Dijo molesto tras limpiarse los ojos y caminó hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta después de abandonar la habitación.

-Este hijo mio...- Suspiró el padre mirando a su hija, cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en la puerta.- Rin.- La nombrada se despertó de su trance y miró a su padre.- ¿Estas lista?- Preguntó ofreciendo su brazo. La chica asintió con una falsa sonrisa. Agarró el brazo de su padre y ambos caminaron hacia el altar. Pero, lo que no sabía la pequeña rubia, es que la vida de su hermano y la suya, iban a permanecer unidas para siempre.

* * *

El joven rubio permanecía al lado de su madre. Observando únicamente a su hermana que se encontraba delante de su futuro marido. Debía ser él quien estuviera agarrando las manos de su gemela y a punto de convertirse en su marido. Su madre no dejaba de llorar, pero de alegría. Su pequeña estaba a punto de casarse.

-Kagamine Rin, ¿aceptas como esposo a Shion Akaito para amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte os separe?- Preguntó el cura. Ella tan solo miró a Akaito. Sabía muy bien que a él tampoco le agradaba casarse con ella.

-Eh...- No sabía que contestar. Estaba enamorada de su hermano. No quería compartir el resto de su vida con Akaito, aunque fuera un gran chico, no le amaba. De repente, su hermano se levantó del banco, y corrió hasta la salida seguida por las miradas de los demás invitados. Rin no pudo aguantar. No quería perder a su hermano. Frunció el ceño y, como pudo, salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Rin!- Escuchó la voz enfadada de su padre. Pero no paró. No quería hacerlo. Quería ir con su hermano. Con quien de verdad estaba enamorada.

Siguió corriendo sin parar alzando su vestido con las manos para evitar tropezarse. ''_Len, ¿dónde estas?'' _se preguntó a su misma. Pensó en los lugares que su hermano frecuentaba. _''¡La playa!'' _volvió a correr esquivando con agilidad a las personas que se entrometían en su camino. Tras correr varios metros, divisó a su hermano sentado en una pequeña montaña de rocas cerca del mar. Sonrió. Al fin le encontró. Se quitó aquellos molestos zapatos cuando tocó la arena y volvió a correr hacia él.

-¡Len!- El nombrado giró su rostro buscando a su hermana. Tras observar como ella se acercaba a él, abrió los ojos por completo. ¿Había venido desde la iglesia hasta aquí solo por él? Se levantó cuando su hermana se encontraba a escasos metros.- Te he estado buscando.- Dijo sonrojada y algo cansada. Él enterneció la mirada. Definitivamente, no podía amarla más de lo que ya la amaba.- Y, se nos olvidó algo antes.- Añadió mientras su sonrojo iba aumentando territorio. Se abalanzó a él tirando a ambos al agua y, en ese momento, besó a su gemelo. Len quedó de piedra. Su hermana, su otra mitad, le acababa de besar. Aún sin poder creérselo, y pensando que era un sueño, correspondió al beso rodeando a Rin por la cintura. Pasaron minutos, horas, días hasta que ese beso llegó a su fin. Se separaron a la vez y se miraron a los ojos. Se amaban. Se querían. Y se correspondían. Les daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. Sabían lo que aquello suponía. Pero, aun a si, se amarían hasta el final. Porque lo que de verdad importaba, es que era felices. Muy felices.

**Esto... eh... sin palabras. 8D La verdad, no se de donde salió, pero me ha gustado como quedó. xD Bueno, solo os pido que me digas que os ha parecido, en que he fallado e intentaré esforzarme para poder mejorarlo. Cada review vuestro me ayuda bastante y me alegra el día. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por mandarme vuestro review!**

**Un fuerte abrazo psicológico,**

**Miki-chan~ .**


End file.
